Diabetes mellitus is a progressively debilitating disorder of epidemic proportions leading to various micro- and macrovascular complications and morbidity. The most common type of diabetes, type 2 diabetes, is characterized by increasing insulin resistance associated with inadequate insulin secretion after a period of compensatory hyperinsulinemia. Polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFAs) such as omega-3 fatty acids are known to improve sensitivity to insulin. Insulin sensitivity can be improved by exerting anti-inflammatory effects in monocytes and/or macrophages and/or by enhancing glucose uptake in adipose and muscle. GPR120 is a membrane-bound receptor responsive to PUFAs which is preferentially expressed in adipose tissue and monocytes/macrophages. To decrease the medical burden of type 2 diabetes through enhanced glycemic control, GPR120 modulator compounds hold the promise of exerting a sensitizing effect to insulin as well as potential combination with a broad range of antidiabetic drugs.
The present invention relates to novel substituted bicyclic acid compounds which have the ability to modulate GPR120. Such compounds are therefore potentially useful for the treatment of diabetes and related conditions.